Data storage devices use magnetic recording heads to read and/or write data on a magnetic storage media, such as a rotating disc. Magnetic recording heads typically include inductive write elements to record data on the storage media. Inductive write elements include a main pole and pole tip and one or more return poles. Current is supplied to write coils to induce a flux path in the main pole to record data on one or more magnetic storage layers of the media. Data can be recorded using parallel and perpendicular recording techniques. Demand for increased storage has created demand for higher field gradients to record more data in smaller spaces. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.